


You Married Me, Didn’t You?

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M, Romance, You Married Me Didn’t You?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin surprises Brian for his birthday…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Married Me, Didn’t You?

Title: You Married Me, Didn’t You?  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Happy Birthday Vonnie!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin surprises Brian for his birthday…

**You Married Me, Didn’t You?**

“What the fuck is all this?”

“A little something to celebrate your birthday.”

“Justin. You know I don’t celebrate birthdays, only accomplishments.”

“Well… You married me, didn’t you? That’s an accomplishment.”

Brian sighs. “Come here, you little twat…”

Justin’s robe falls to the floor. “You ready for your present, stud?”

The End…


End file.
